Switched
by GrowlingFluffBall
Summary: Tsubaki wasn't defeated. She is alive and she casts a spell on a hut. But Miroku and Sango are the ones it affects, instead of Inu and Kagome. What will happen next? (chapter 4 up)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha, but thats okay. I want to own Miroku, even if he is a lecherous bastaird. No I don't own Miroku either and I most likely never will. sigh

Warning- Slightly lemony. Be warned.

**Chapter 1- Is it just me?**

"SIT!" Kagome was shooting daggers at Inuyasha who was puling his face out of the dirt. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then down at his necklace. It started to glow with purple miko magic. He got out a strangled "Shit". Then he hit the ground six times, creating a small inu-hanyou shaped crater.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he got out of the hole. He saw Kagome had put her clothes on. She had been getting out of the hot springs when Inuyasha had come this way to take a bath himself. He had scared her, causing her to sit him.

Before Kagome could respond there was a sickening crack and a loud thump. Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads. "Miroku, when will he ever learn?" They asked in unison. Then two small forms came running through the trees. One small brown one, and one small cream colored one, with two tails. It was Shippo and Kilala. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and Kilala ran and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Shippo said in his cute little kid voice. "Miroku was groping Sango again and she hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu!" The little kitsune just shook his little brown head and Kilala added a sullen "Mew". Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kilala. She 'mewed' once more.

They walked through the trees to find Sango and Miroku talking. That was suprising. They moved behind a hill so that they could see them and hear them, but they could not be seen or heard unless they made a loud sound.

"Sango, I don't see why you get so mad about-" Miroku was cut off by the menacing way Sango shifted Hiraikotsu. She shook her head. Her face colored red with anger. "Miroku I get so mad..." she took a deep breath. "I get so mad because..." Sango stopped. She looked down and studied her feet. Miroku took a step closer to Sango. "Because what Sango?" Sango looked up into eyes she could drown in forever. She turned around blushing. She sighed once. '_Better get this over with now...'_ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath before speaking very quickly. "Miroku because I love you, and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Sango found herself less then 2 feet away from the lecherous monk. "Sango, I love you too." Before Miroku could say another word Sango had closed the small space between them. Her lips met his with a passion she didn't know she had. His hand came up behind her, and instead of groping her, it came to rest on her lower back. Pulling her closer to him. Her right hand was on his shoulder and her left hand was behind his head, pulling him if possible closer.

Miroku deepened the kiss but started to pull back when he felt Sango hesitate. Sango smiled inwardly. _'Baka.'_ was her only thought before she pushed him up against the sacred tree. Her own tongue pushed past her lips, begging entrance into his mouth. His lips parted and hesitantly almost, there tongues touched. Tasting each other throughly. His cursed hand moved to grope her ass. While his uncursed hand started to stroke her thigh. He gently squeezed her ass. He expected to be slapped soundly when he squeezed her ass and pulled her closer to him. Instead he was only met with a deep throaty moan from Sango, showing her approval of his advances. There chests brushed against one another.

He wanted to feel her skin, but still hesisitated. He soon continued his advances though as Sango started to undo his outer kimono. Soon he was left in nothing but the lower half of his robes. He too began to untie Sango's yakuta. A short time later, with some discarding of weapon and some rustling of cloth it was only air and skin keeping them apart. But that didn't stop them for long.

Kagome's hands were over Shippo's eyes. While her and Inuyasha let out once collective "Aww!" and then a little later they let out a collective "Ewww!". They then realized that they had said all of this outloud. They turned and quickly ran off into the trees back to Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing. Sango looked at Miroku. "Did you hear something?" Miroku thought for a minute, and instead got a perverted look on his face. "Ahem, no, did you?" Sango shook her head.

"Must have been my imagination." They were soon at it again.

Next Day

Sango and Miroku had yet to tell the group their feelings for one another. They had yet to gather them all together to tell them good news. So they decided they would tell them that evening at dinner. As they were walking in the village talking, Kagome walked past them. She let out a cute "Aww!" Then ran away.

Later the same thing happened with Inuyasha. Sango finally stopped near the well and looked at Miroku calmly. "Okay is it just me, or are Inuyasha and Kagome acting strange?" Miroku thought about the day for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, they have been acting, wait you don't think they saw us..."He trailed off. Sango shook her head as if in disbelief. "No, they couldn't have could they?"

* * *

A/N-I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Switched. If you are still sane then please continue to the next chapter! If not, please continue to the next chapter! R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Revenge**

Tsubaki paced around the clearing. Clearly she was impatient. Tsubaki stopped pacing and sat down. She had to find a way to get her revenge on that Miko Kagome. But she couldn't attack Kikyou's reincarnation directly.

* * *

Flashback-

_**"Not this time scaley!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bow and hit Shikikami back at Tsubaki. Hitting her in the eye like 50 years before.**_

End Flashback-

* * *

Tsubaki ground her teeth making an audible sound. Suddenly and idea came to her on how to get rid of the miko. But so as to not raise suspicion, she would cast her spell upon the hut that they were sleeping in. It would take time, but it would work. As long as the young miko didn't suspect anything, her plan would work. 

With that Tsubaki started to work on the spell. Puting all her effort into it, until finally it was finished. She would rest and then the next day she would cast her spell upon the hut that she had observed them going into so many times before. She chuckled softly before letting out a dark and evil laugh. She gazed into the fire near her. Seeing the young miko and her dog friend Inuyasha. It was her time. "I will have my revenge!" Her voice was harsh. She laughed once more. Her dark eyes glittering evilly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short! I lost my train of thought. Please R&R! It may take me a while to update so please don't hurt me! 


	2. Chapter 3: Attack

Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't give me that look!

A/N: Ooh. Naraku makes an appearence, but he has someone with him. Can you guess who? O.o

**Chapter 3**

"Miroku, I guess we should tell them that we're engaged. I mean its a big secret to keep, and if Kagome doesn't figure it out soon, you know Inu Yasha will with us sneeking off all the time." Sango smiled over at Miroku who was seemingly asleep. She poked him in the chest with two fingers. "Miroku, I know your awake, I can tell by the way your breathing."

Miroku smiled over at her and poked her back. He then laughed quietly. He propped himself up on one arm. He looked up at the sky then back at her. "I guess your right Sango. Lets go before I forget what we were supposed to be doing." Sango laughed at him.

"Ya, the firewood isn't going to gather itself. You-" Sango stopped and looked around. Her senses picked up something. But she couldn't tell what it was right away. She rolled onto her stomach, quickly pulling on her slayer outfit. Miroku just watched her before he felt the presence to. He to quickly got up and pulled on his robes.

"Catch." Sango threw his staff at him and he caught it, imediatly going into a fighting position as did Sango. Miroku looked around, but Sango seemed more aware, because she was the one to see them first. Through gritted teeth Sango half yelled, half snarled the word. "Naraku." There was a cold chuckle.

"I see you remember me taijiya. Good do you also remember your brother, Kohaku?" He chuckled again. His baboon suit covering any smile or smirk that could have been on his horrid face. He turned to Kohaku, who had that same lifeless look in his eyes. He turned to face Sango. His eyes returned to normal for a minute. "Sango? Sister! What...NO! I killed them! I killed them didn't I?" Tears started to run down his cheeks but just as soon as they started they stopped when his eyes returned to their lifeless state.

Miroku looked over to Sango. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She seemed to be as lifeless as Kohaku at this moment. She watched as Kohaku jumped down from the feather he had been on. He grabbed his sickle, moving into a fighting stance. He smirked at Sango. "Ready to fight me, sister?"

"Monk, don't interfere with their fight. You do, and Kohaku will die."

"NO! The only one who will die will be you!" Inu Yasha and Kagome yelled at the same time. Kagome drawing her arrow back, and Inu Yasha pulling out his sword. Miroku looked at them. He went and stood infront of them. "No you guys he is telling the truth. We can't interfere with this fight. Sango has to win or loose it." Miroku sounded calm, but his emotions were in his eyes, showing how much he didn't want to loose his beloved Sango.

"Miroku is right you guys. I have to do this on my-" Sango stopped, looking down at her stomach she saw Kohaku's sickle stabbed into her stomach slightly. Kohaku smirked and in a very lifeless monotone he said " Enough talk. Let us fight." With that he pulled on the chain of his sickle, catching it as it came back to him. He smirked if possible more at the pained look on Sango's face.

"Please, forgive me Kami. And Kohaku, I hope you can forgive me as well." She quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu. She hefted it over her head and threw it at Kohaku who dodged the attack from the boomerang. But what he didn't expect was to have Sango run straight at him with her Katana. He threw his sickle at her, there was a sickening crack, but Sango never stopped moving. She turned quickly and cut his hand so as to keep the sickle from his hand. He grabbed it anyway just as she was about to turn for another attack...


	3. Chapter 4: Lies

Disclaimer: I didn't do it! You know I wouldn't claim to own anyone except for a character I might introduce. I don't own Inuyasha. But I don't see why I have to say this, everyone knows that I don't have enough money!

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, and I know GOD DAMN CLIFFIES! I had to go and wanted to end it quickly. But hopefully this won't be a cliffy!

**Chapter 4: Lies**

Sango suddenly stopped. Her katana raised, ready to stab into Kohaku's heart. Miroku watched her stop and suddenly felt a pang of dread hit him. Nothing would stop Sango. He hopped. So something really bad must have happened. Sango let out a small whimper. Her left arm falling limp. Bone was protruding from her left arm. She didn't seem to notice the pain. She looked at Kohaku's face.

He was back to normal. He was crying again as he looked at Sango as she bled. He tried to speak but his voice was stopped by his sobs as Sango embraced him with her good arm. He finally managed out the simple words "Sango, I love you." It meant the world to Sango to hear her brother say that to her again. Little did she know that there was an evil glint in his eye.

She looked up, quickly grabbing Hiraikotsu she threw it at Naraku, who made to attempt to avoid it. It quickly hit him, showing that it was just another puppet. She caught Hiraikotsu akwardly and started to walk back to the group with Kohaku, helping to support her. "Guys. He's back. Let me introduce you all, this time on good terms. Kohaku, this is Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo and my love, friend and fiancee Miroku." She then blushed slightly at the squeal she got from Kagome and Shippo.

**Later that Night**

"Sis, I'm so glad to be back. It was horrible, I knew what I was doing but, I had no control over my body. It was just horrible." Kohaku sighed and let his shoulders slump. Sango was bandaged up, though she was still in her slayer suit. She smiled down at him. "Its okay now Kohaku. He won't touch you ever again. I promise. If he comes close to you, I will kill him or die trying." With that she embraced him in the best hug she could give him with one good arm. She stood up and walked over to the fire, letting Kohaku sit for a while and think.

"Somethings-" Inu Yasha stopped when he saw Sango walk over to them. Sango raised an eyebrow, looking at the inu-hanyou. "Yes Inu Yasha, somethings what?" She didn't sound happy, she wasn't stupid. She knew it was something about Kohaku. And of course Inu Yasha not being the brightest dog in the kennel finished his sentence. "Somethings not right with Kohaku." Kagome opened her mouth to say 'sit' but never got that far before Hiraikotsu collided with Inu Yasha's head. Sango "Humpf"ed and then walked back over to Kohaku. Ignoring the groans of pain coming from Inu Yasha.

Sango knew something was wrong. But what? She shook her head as she reached Kohaku. Kohaku smiled at her, even though in his eyes she could see pain at what he had done. She saw a flash of light and got suspicous, so she quickly grabbed her Katana. Tying it to her waist with her Obi. Kohaku soon fell asleep while talking to Sango. '_Poor thing. He just gets his memory back, gets free of Naraku, no wonder he's tired._' Sango smiled down at her little brother. Her life, her heart and her soul. Even if he had to share with Miroku.

Standing up she walked into the forest a little. Looking around, she finally found a small rock, and there was her monk. Meditating. She smiled and silently walked up to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes as she stood up straight. "Oh, good so you didn't forget about me my love." Miroku looked almost sad, jealous even at the attention she had been giving Kohaku.

"Miroku, is that a sense of jealousy I am hearing from the great Houshi-sama?" She taunted him slightly before sitting down beside him. She opened her mouth to say something when he gropped her ass. She shook her head and pushed him over and off the rock. "I may not slap you anymore, but don't get ideas that you can just do it every day." She smirked at him, leaned down to where he was still laying and then quickly patted his head. She then turned and walked away.

Miroku got up and followed her some minutes later. He found her in her sleeping bag, Kohaku's beside her, and his still rolled up where he had left it. Inu Yasha was in his tree and Kagome and Shippo were asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. He sighed and unrolled his sleeping bag.

Not to many hours into the morning later, did Kohaku wake up. He was sweating and was clearly very scared. He looked to his side to see Sango gone. Sango came around the corner and saw him. He was shaking. She made him stand up and tell her what happened. "Kohaku, tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, for a slight moment his eyes flashed to being lifeless. She saw it. She embraced him, knowing what she had to do to save him from ever being controlled by Naraku again. She quickly unsheathed her katana and stabbed him in the back. Yet at the same moment she felt his sickle enter her back as well. They both fell, her katana in his back, and his sickle in hers. Sango watched the world fade into darkness. She knew she wasn't dying, because she could still hear what was going on. No, she was just uncouncious.

Sango awoke to find herself in Miroku's arms, being carried back to Kaede's hut. She opened her mouth and let out a raspy sound that was her voice. "Kohaku?" Miroku looked down at her. He shook his head, not wanting to cause her to much more pain by voicing the truth outloud that Kohaku was dead. Sango nodded slowly before speaking once more. "Lies, it was all lies..." With those words said Sango drifted back into the world of unconciousness.


End file.
